


Sweet manipulations

by blackcrystaly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer realized he had a type, lately he only chose men that were older, shorter than him and had a goatee.<br/>When he walked into the club -hoping none of the other BAU's agent would once more prevent him from having a little fun, which they had been doing a lot- he had never expected to find David Rossi there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Criminal Minds fic which is a new fandom for me. I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Also this could be considered another of my experiments.
> 
> As I always said, English isn't my first language so I beg you to be nice while pointing at any mistake you might find.  
> The story isn't betaed but I hope it will be.
> 
> I'll be coming back several times on the next few days to make little changes and adjustments, I hope you can bear with me for a while.
> 
> I want to thank very deeply to KundryAthaila who encouraged and prompted me on this story! Without her this story would most probably never seen the light!

David Rossi watched the nice brunette across the meeting table and gave him a subtle, secret smile. Spencer lowered his eyes shyly, but felt a little reassured and happy by the older man’s gesture.

The rest of the BAU team members shared a knowing look and made the effort to keep a straight face and in Morgan's case he tried hard not to grin, which wasn’t lost on Rossi who gave them a warning look. Contrary to popular belief there weren’t fraternization rules at the FBI –JJ’s joke about it notwithstanding- and as long as the older profiler didn’t make any of his lover’s evaluation there wouldn’t be any major trouble. Also they would be split apart most of the time except for hotel room sharing, but since their work was mostly to advice and help local police forces once it was widely known they were a couple Hotch would stop doing it too.

Still they all knew that Reid would feel uncomfortable or suspicious if they didn’t wait for him to break the news, so they pretended not to notice any of the brief interaction between Rossi and Reid while JJ gave them the last details of the new case they had to deal with.

 

*****

 

Everything had started almost a month ago when Reid went to a club he presumed was far enough for any of his colleagues to appear and cut his fun short. Somehow, the BAU team had decided that he had to be shielded, and every time he had tried to have anything close to a date or sex one or another of them would manage to scare or force the man he had chosen to fly or face dire threats and possible body harm. He was surprised none of them had even thought of issuing a formal complaint.

 

 

One time it had been particularly violent. He had gone to a bar, picked up an older man –lately all the ones he chose were mature looking- that caught his fancy and once they had chatted for a little while -well, he had mostly let the other made the talk while he smiled and nodded, trying not to show how much smarter he was since that tended to put many of the men he had tried to seduce off- they had quietly walked outside. The stranger then had pushed him against the nearest wall and began to kiss him passionately, his hands quickly working on Reid's clothes and then, out of nowhere, Derek Morgan had took the well-aged man by the collar, pushed him away from Spencer and punched the man in the jaw, warning him that he better keep away from Reid. His conquest had looked at both men, said something about not wanting to be in the middle of anyone’s drama and took off, not even showing a bit of concern for the younger’s safety at what possibly was a jealous boyfriend or ex. The brunette had looked at the man he considered a friend with big eyes. He wished he knew what was supposed to say in a situation like that.

The older profiler had helped him to re-arrange his clothes, gave him a hug and reassured him that everything was alright. It became obvious that Derek thought the man he had picked up was abusing him somehow.

 

Spencer had begun to think that the team had decided to see him as either asexual or someone unable to make his own decisions when it came to his private life. One day, while they were around the meeting table he simply told them that he was an adult and far from a blushing virgin, so he would appreciate if they stop trying to keep him from dating or having sex. He also tried to remind them that he was actually a trained agent and knew how to fire a gun. Everyone nodded and Morgan even joked about “his pretty boy becoming a pretty man”… but nothing had changed.

So Reid decided he had to be more careful and cunning, and began to chose less known or at least more difficult to access places… but it was still mostly useless. Derek waited outside those places most of the times and once, on a memorable occasion, Hotchner had used his badge to grant himself admission and half-drag Reid outside the men’s only club. It was becoming maddening.

The next day, after Aaron's little excursion he went to talk to the SSA on his office and ask if he really thought that Spencer was unable to defend or make decisions for himself. He didn’t want to believe that any of them had a problem with his open bisexuality which presently tended to men. Aaron explained briefly that they didn’t think that of their youngest member nor had a problem with his sexuality, but they were worried of him being hurt. Reid realized eventually, they all feel guilty about never noticing his addiction to Dilauid until it was too late so now they were overcompensating.

 

 

The night where everything changed Spencer had left his home hoping he would be finally able to be able to have sex, since he was getting tired of having to use toys. They weren’t like the real thing, nor could he cuddle with them afterwards even for a moment or share any body heat, feeling safe and sound for a little while.

He walked among the patrons of the club easily, his height certainly helped to catch the eye of potential bedmates while he approached the bar. The bartender eyed and smiled at him seductively while Reid placed his order. A moment later he came back with the drink but refused to take any payment which surprised the brunette, but the man explained at once in a middle low voiced.

“The man over there said to give it to you, with his compliments”

Spencer turned his head to the side subtly pointed to by the brunette besides the bar, and his heart almost skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe it! _David Rossi was there!_ The man made a toasting gesture on his direction before taking a sip of his scotch.

The younger doctor wanted to growl. _Why couldn’t he have a nice night out?!_

He gulped the content of his drink in frustration before walking over to where the older Italian was comfortably sat watching at the men on the dance floor. When he realized it Spencer stopped for a moment and reconsidered the situation. David didn’t seem to be overly concerned with him; instead he appeared to be simply enjoying a night out, just like he wanted to.

“I didn’t know you went to gay clubs” Spencer said sincerely, there was no teasing in his voice and just the tiniest bit of surprise, he would have never suspected of Rossi being even partial to men.

“I could say the same to you, Doctor Reid” The other answer with a soft smile.

“Just Spencer” He answered without thinking. “But you were married, three times… to women” The other one pressed on.

David raised an eyebrow, but he knew that the younger one couldn’t help himself and he had learnt not to take offence on his prodding or him voicing less than socially pleasing opinions.

“And I had a couple of male lovers in between those marriages. You should know better, Spencer that for many people sexuality is never black or white.”

“I do know it, many psychiatrists and sexologists have sustained that every human being is a latent bisexual at least during some part of his life since the late nineteenth century and recent developments-”

Rossi stopped him with a gesture.

“I’ve read them too, Spencer” The older man said with a soft, easy smile.

Reid nodded a bit ashamed. He was talking with one of the fathers of the BAU of course he knew about sexuality studies, since the sexual element was key to understand many criminal behaviors.

 

The taller brunette looked around, a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. Usually he would have already spotted a man and went to try to get him, but with David so close, he didn’t feel comfortable enough. Spencer could tell that Rossi wasn’t here to keep him from having a one night stand, and the man wouldn’t certainly drag him out of the club if didn’t approve of his choice but still…

 

There was also the little fact that since the father of the BAU had come back to the team and he had met him Reid had begun to look for older men, shorter than him, most of them with a goatee. Eventually he had come to accept he was trying to find substitutes for the one he couldn’t have. He just hoped the rest of the team hadn’t made the connection just yet. But, usually they didn’t seem to pay much attention to the men he chose before sending them packing.

“Would you like another drink?” Rossi asked softly pointing at Spencer’s empty glass.

The brunette looked at his hand and then shook his head; he didn’t want to get even the least tipsy, not in front of David.

“Then I suppose I should leave your young self to find some fun” The man said with a self deprecating smile.

“You could have some fun with me” Spencer said without being able to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Rossi studied the other for a moment.

“Even if I do feel flattered, Spencer, we are colleagues and it could be potentially damaging and dangerous for us to engage in a sexual relationship. Moreover, I don’t do one night stands.”

The brunette looked surprised at the other.

“But you are at a gay’s club, and you send a drink to me, which is easily recognized as a token of interest and usually indicates a person’s interest to engage with another in-”

“Spencer” David interrupted once more, knowing only too well how much information Reid could come up with to justify anything he wanted “first of all, I couldn’t tell from here that it was you at the other side of the bar. I just saw this attractive young man who I wanted to make sure that noticed me. Secondly, I came here to have a drink and maybe find a lover, someone with whom I can share more than just a hotel bed for the next couple of hours.”

“We already share work. And we share rooms more times than not since you came back to work with the team.” Spencer argued. He abhorred the idea of David finding another man, or even worse another woman, that could lead to another marriage and he couldn’t stand the idea. “And you just said you found me attractive… even though you didn’t know who I was…”

 

Rossi took another sip of his scotch, and smiled at the brunette. _Hotch was right, Reid was sweet and mostly innocent, even after all the evil he had seen and suffered_ he thought.

“What about the rest of the team, Spencer? Are you ready to stand not only out of the closet but with a man that almost doubles your age?” He asked seriously.

The brunette simply nodded, he was already well disliked by most people outside of the BAU, many agents and even some policemen they had to interact with in every case didn’t even consider him an actual FBI agent, so he wasn’t very concerned about a worst case scenario. And he didn’t think that the team would object to him finally finding someone who they all knew and could approve of. Surely, from now on his evaluations would have to be done by either Hotchner or eventually Morgan but that didn’t overly concern him.

David stood up very slowly and left his glass aside, walking to the taller man.

“I’m a very possessive lover, Spencer and sometimes I can be downright dominant during sex… would that be a problem with you?”

The brunette’s pupils dilated and his breath picked up, but Rossi knew it could be desire as well as fear considering what he had been told about the young one experience at Hankel’s hands.

“I don’t feel comfortable with sadomasochism practices” Reid began to say “even though I could be amenable to some light forms of dominant/submission play or even some mild bondage… I tend to be more of a submissive during sex so it won’t be a problem that you are more dominant, actually I think it could make our relationship more successful because there won’t be a battle for which one has the reigns. But, I think we should talk about our boundaries before we embark on any sex practice that might be potentially triggering and-”

“Spencer” Rossi said softly, interrupting the young one once more, having learnt that he could lose himself on his words on a good day, but it was even worst when he was excited, nervous or scared.

The taller brunette shut up and looked at the man expectantly.

“Let’s get out of here” He said guiding the other softly and slowly to the exit “I think we can discuss things better in my home… if you feel comfortable enough” David had always been a very private man, after all. No matter what people seemed to think of him from time to time “or we could go to a hotel” he added as an after-thought not wanting to put undue pressure on his soon-to-be lover.

Spencer shook his head, he liked the idea of going to David’s place, he had rarely been there but he had always liked the well built house, it was big unlike his apartment, and he had fallen in love with the man’s library even thought he could only get a sneak peak. Also Reid wanted the chance to be on Rossi’s space, he knew that it would help him relax since he wasn’t really fond of hotels because he came to associate them just with work and he didn’t want to think of it that night.

“I prefer we go to your house” He clarified.

The older man smiled and nodded, satisfied with the other’s decision.


	2. Chapter 2

David led Spencer to his car and they were soon in route to the shorter’s man house. They arrived after a little while and got inside.

Mudgie came to them waggling his tail and stopped suddenly to analyze Reid before quickly getting friendly with him, making the older one smile. His pet certainly had good instincts.

“Now, now, Mudgie, come here” Rossi called, taking his dog away and shutting him up on the kitchen.

“He wasn’t being aggressive” Spencer said behind him, having walked closer to David “If you lock him away because of me he could come to resent me being here and everybody knows how much he means to you” He kept on having read a bit about animal behavior a while ago.

Usually Reid disliked when someone shut their pets away because there was other people on their houses, that wasn’t fair to the poor animal.

“Spencer, being taken one time into the kitchen won’t make Mudgie hate you,” Rossi said calmly while walking over to the bar at a side “he is used to it whenever I've guests in the house…” he continued while silently offering a drink to the tall brunette who refuse it “but I promise we’ll play with him tomorrow and you can take him to walk so you two can bond…”

“Really?” Reid asked with something akin to hope on his voice.

David realized how much it meant for a young man who had never had the chance to be a child and nodded. He loved spoiling and doting on his lovers. He had done it with his wives too but they all eventually wanted to be more important than his work and that he would never surrender. But the older man knew that would never become an issue with the one in front of him.

Reid’s dark eyes shone with real happiness.

“I hope you like me for more than just my dog” Rossi said with a smile and fun in his voice.

“I’ve liked you for longer than I’ve known Mudgie!” Spencer said almost hurt “I liked your books first, they were very deep and it was your experience that help to begin the BAU so of course I admired you. And the when I began to work with you, I liked you personality and your character, and the way you make us all hear you, and how you keep calm except when the plane hits a turbulence and you feel the need to plead to some non-existing pretty much abstract entity to take pity on us all and-”

The little tirade proved to be a bit too much for David who walked over and trapped the younger’s lips on a hot and demanding kiss. He had of course forgotten how difficult it was for Reid to understand some basic teasing and the brunette had taken his words literally. Still, it felt nice to have someone who paid so much attention to him. Rossi knew that at first it was a bit of a hero worship on Spencer’s side, but then they had gotten to know to each other and the young man had been able to see him more like a fallible human being than the "founder of the Behavioral Analysis Unit" and he still liked David which many people didn’t once they got over their crush. He had never had that many relationships with neither male nor female FBI agents as had been attributed to him and that was because they sooner or later realized that he was just a man and one with a hell of a temper in and out of the office. Of course it had been the occasional person who thought that could use him to advance his or her career; he had made sure those learnt a hurtful lesson.

 

The taller brunette let his tongue entangle with the other’s, his hands around the older man’s back.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom, what do you say?” Rossi proposed once they broke contact.

Reid just nodded, his eyes shining and pupils dilated.

David guided him to the master bedroom, very few people got to see the inside of it, even less had shared that space. He had changed the bed after his third wife and made a bit of redecorating since it was a very special place for him. Still, Spencer didn’t need to know any of it.

Soon, the younger man was being pushed on the mattress, his back hitting it with a soft thud. Spencer had never imagined this side of his colleague, Dave looked like a gentleman most of the time and he had expected him to be the perfect one even on the sex, even if he had warned Reid before. But he stood corrected. David had meant every earlier word.

“Now, beautiful” Rossi said mounting the other’s waist “tonight we’ll keep it nice and simple…” he said while slowly divesting Spencer of his jacket and beginning to unbutton his shirt “I want you to put your hands over your head the moment we take this… awfully cheap clothes out of you”

Reid simply nodded, blindly trusting Dave when he said he wouldn’t do anything that could make him uncomfortable or that needed a previous talk. He promptly obeyed and rendered himself exposed to the man’s hungry eyes and roaming fingers.

He was soon rewarded by another passionate kiss on his lips and he moaned David’s name. This was what he had been fantasizing with, what he had been looking for so unsuccessfully all along.

“You have a beautiful skin, Spencer” The man praised him while his mouth traveled down the man’s neck to the point where it met the shoulder and then bit down hard. “I’ll mark you as mine tonight… there won’t be any chance of another male or female thinking they can even dream of a chance to have you” he whispered before lapping at the hurt skin.

Reid got even harder at those words. _Yes, he wanted to belong to David!_

Rossi’s hand traveled south, to the brunette trouser and boxer’s fly and slid them open, freeing the trapped erection and pumping it briefly which made Spencer moan louder and arch his back in pleasure.

“Hush, Spencer… this’ll go at my pace” He warned, helping the younger get completely naked, before moving out of the bed to take off his own suit.

The brunette moaned at the loss of contact and begged with his eyes not to be left there all alone.

“It’s okay, precious” David said, quickly moving back to the other and caressing his face and sides, before giving Reid another deep kiss “you’ll never be alone in this bed if I can help it” he promised effectively calming the other.

Then he once more mounted the taller man and began to move slowly down the skinny body. Even if Spencer had been trying to build some muscle tone he would always be more on the thin spectrum. He kissed the perky nipples and bit them, licking the pretty buds. He didn’t understand why the older one would spend so much time on them, maybe he was more of a ladies’ man, after all. The thought almost broke the charm.

“Nipples are usually more sen…sitive in women… than… than men… according to…” Reid began to recite almost unconsciously and a little apprehensive even he was actually enjoying the attention until he thought of the heterosexual component they seemed to carry.

Rossi stopped his ministrations for a second to look at his troubled partner “Many men enjoy having their nipples played with, Spencer, would you prefer I leave them alone for now?” He asked very seriously interrupting the other while he took one nipple between his forefinger and index and pinched it hard, making Reid almost yell with surprise and the unexpected rush of desire that run down his spine.

The brunette shook his head first and then closed his eyes.

“Good boy” David said with a smile and kissed his chest once more.

Still, Rossi decided it was time to move things along. Later he would introduce his lover to some nipple-clamps he had purchased a bit ago and teach him how much he could enjoy having the little buds played with

Slowly he let his tongue travel until it found Reid’s hard on. He kissed it and licked a side of it before taking it inside of his mouth. That made Spencer began to beg to come and eventually he warned David that if he didn’t stop he would lost it completely and he didn’t want to disappoint the other in their first time... he needed to hear that it was okay, he had to.

“Do it, baby” The man said having left his task long enough to pronounce those words.

Spencer came at once, now he had been granted permission he could simply let go.

A little while later, David returned to kiss the brunette on the lips, now he tasted as himself and Reid and the younger felt puzzled at the change.

“You are such a sweet submissive...” Rossi said with a smile.

“No one ever... called me that” The other said blushing a little.

David kissed his lover once more before turning them around and making Reid stand over him “Now, beautiful" he began to say in a deep voice to the surprised brunette "I want you to take the lube that’s on the bedside table and prepare yourself for me” the older one instructed while his hands began to caress the perspired skin once more.

 

The taller one bit his lower lip a bit nervous but he tried to comply. He straddled the other, and went for the tube which was in plain sight. David hadn’t lied when he told that he had gone that night looking for a lover… and he felt a senseless jealousy came over him. He was going to make sure that Rossi never had to look for any other… and if anyone even tried to take him away… we’ll he was more than just a man with three PhD’s… he knew where to dump a body never to be found!

Spencer coated his fingers with lube before slowly taking them to his entrance. He had done this plenty of times before, but never with someone seeing him so intensely as David was doing at that very moment.

He closed his eyes and let the one digit breach gently inside. He wanted to be taken as soon as possible. Somehow he knew he would feel better once the man’s seed was inside of his body. They were animals after all… and his instinct was shouting at him to have the alpha mark him. They didn’t have to bother with condoms since they both knew they were clean. The FBI made sure to keep impeccable tracks of its agents’ health.

Soon he was able to add another finger and then he felt David join in his efforts.

“You are just too tempting, baby… come here” He commanded while his digits replaced Spencer and his other hand made the man come closer until they were chest to chest.

Eventually, Rossi turned them around once more and he finally got inside Reid. He went slowly at first, letting the brunette get used to it and enjoying his expressive eyes and face.

Then he sheathed himself completely and began to move at a claiming rhythm.

“You are mine from now on, Spencer” David said darkly and the younger one just throw his arms around Rossi’s neck moaning in agreement “Say it!” The older one pressed.

“Yours!!” Reid almost yelled while his inner muscles contracted around the man’s cock.

“Such a naughty boy you are!” David breathed on his ear, before biting his neck again.

A little after that the shorter man felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching and he kissed the other once more while a hand closed around the younger’s erection to help him come at the same time as him. Their moans mixed at their release. And for once, Spencer’s incredibly brain simply shut down.

David smiled and hugged the younger man bringing him to his own body while waiting for them to recover from the intense experience.

 

*****

 

Unbeknownst to Spencer, the day after his first night with David, while the mas was alone, he had called Hotch –who had confided his worries over the younger man’s well-being a couple of weeks after he joined the team when the SSA realized how attached the brunette was becoming of Rossi- to let him know that he could make Garcia stop the heavy surveillance she was in charge of keeping over the youngest member of his team, also he advice the man to make sure all footage they had was erased since he wasn’t risking Reid finding any of it. 

It had taken them a while but eventually they discerned the pattern and Dave had certainly assured them he would take matters on his hands not longer after Aaron had been compelled to take Spencer away from the old and ill-reputed club he had gone in his attempt to get laid. It wouldn't be much of a hassle, after all he had liked the young genius from the very beginning.

 

“Congratulations, old friend” Hotchner said sincerely “If you ever hurt him, David…”

“You know me better than that, Aaron” Rossi said in a mock-upset tone

“Nonetheless” The other man warned him.

“I’ll take good care of Spencer, Hotch” He promised seriously before ending the call and going to prepare some light meal for his lover who’d return soon from a lecture he had been called and asked to give earlier on, apparently someone had failed to show up and they knew Spencer could take this person's place with barely no time to prepare. He would eventually put a stop of it, he had enough contacts within the Bureau to ensure they began to have a bit of consideration for his lover's free time. Particularly now they would be spending it together. But it wouldn't be at that time. Today he had plans to finally have a really long talk about boundaries and then... it would be time to play  

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome and appreciated
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The character's belong to NBC, the story however is mine


End file.
